The Eight Circle
by TXGfame
Summary: What s next for harry and what last secret dows Dumbledore hid from everyone........


The Eight Circle....

Chapter 1

Harry was lying in is four poster bed, Even though he was exhausted as it is, But he could not fall it was for the reason that he could not stop thinking about what happened an hour ago was the truth, Voldemort was dead and it was his own curse that had rebounded and hit him.  
Before harry could take in the truth ron entered the boys domitory which was deserted except for straightened up instantly, Ron however was not looking at harry but started taking to the knew he was hiding his puffy eyed face swallon from weeping.

"Harry it is time" said ron.  
Harry did not understand at once but realized that Ron was talking about Fred, and the happiness that was filled in harry started to drain. He remebered that Fred, Lupin, Tonks and many more of which harry did not know were dead. Harry could not help but fell guilty of himself. He felt a hole has started to enlarge in his chest as somebody has put an engourgement charm at him.

He stood up and began to walk with ron. He and ron just walked pass through the gryffindor common room and realized that all the people from the potraits were thought they must be in the entrance hall but then realized that there was no potrait in the entrance hall. He did not give any more thought to this matter and walked on.

Upon reaching the grounds near the lake he saw that there were a large number of coffins lined against one another and all of them were occupied. Harry could see lupin and next to it was tonks and all the weasley family was hurteled around a coffin which harry knew must be Fred`s. Harry did not possessed the strength to walk up to the weasleies. But continiued to walk with They reached at the coffin carrying fred harry saw that hermione at once leapt at ron `s chest bringing him into an hug and ron patted her on the shoulder. For a moment harry thought he should do the same with ginny but reluctuntly he shuddered that thought out of his mind.

After an hour or so, of which to harry was many hours, they all silenced as professor mcgonagall adressed the sad crowd.

"We shall begin the burial ceremony in twenty minutes..." her voice crackling

after half an hour harry saw the similarity in in this funeral and in dumbeldore`s increase rapidly as all of the school was outsied the castle into the grounds but all of the wizards and withces from hogsmead joined in too. He saw madam rosmerta of the three broom sticks and Aberforth the bartender of the pub and brother of Dembeldore.

After am hour or so the cermony ended and everyones mood seem to cheer up a bit. They were all talking now and discussing thier future all returned to the castle harry with ginny, ron, hermione and george. Percy was talking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley deep in conversation and bill and charlie and fleur was walking toether.

Upon reaching the entrance hall they saw that it was no longer torned and rattled but fit and clean as it had always been all the tables were lined in an olderly fashioned way but no was sitting in its own table everyone was packing themselves of thier own accord.

Kingsley Shacklebolt adressed the crowd with his deep commandind voice

"What happend to our loved ones was sad but we should all hold ourselves together, I and some aurors are heading for the ministry to restore order..."

And in an instant he and some people of which harry could not recognise anyone sped away from the castle and into the grounds where harry thought they must dissaparrate.

At once gold and silver platters appeared out of nowhere on their table and food appeared. Uptill then harry had not realised that how hungry he was he started eatting and so did ron, ginny, hermione, george and everyone else.

When they dad eaten to thier full the food disappeared and professror Mcgonagall stood up

"The hogwarts express will be leaving in a couple of hours" She said upon which all the students started to buzz like the bees. "The school is going to be closed" said seamus finnigin harry fellow gryffindor.

"No Mr. finnigin the school is not closed, it will be commenced on first of september when the new term starts and all exams are to be cancelled this year" Said professor Mcgonagall upon which several of the students cheered happily. 


End file.
